


Hope is a dangerous thing for a man like him

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: 我爱极地一人圈。老套的两个太不相同的人相爱。他们本可以在一起一段时间，然后也许因为疲倦于几次三番的争吵或者而分开。但是至少他们都会活着，也许还会在之后的人生里偶尔想起对方，感受一点无伤大雅的酸涩和痛楚。可是这段感情却因为一场血流成河的战争用一种更悲惨，更难以愈合的方式收场。
Relationships: Lyn Corbray/Lewyn Martell
Kudos: 1





	Hope is a dangerous thing for a man like him

夏天的弥林潮湿又闷热，空气里泛着从下水道里涌上来的臭气。  
丹妮莉丝坐在丝绸缎面的椅子上，巴勒斯坦爵士站在她的身边，同她絮絮地说着从前。  
她父亲的时代。

“那就像一辈子以前的事了。那时我与我的誓言兄弟们亲如手足……撇开很多东西不谈，那是我一生之中最快乐的日子。”  
丹妮莉丝抿了一口茶，听得入神，“你的誓言兄弟，同我说说他们。”也许是因为昆廷王子，她向老人要求，“就说说那位多恩的亲王吧。勒......”  
“勒文。勒文马泰尔。”老爵士温和地补上，语气里有种沉沉的哀伤与怀念，“勒文是个好人，除了杰洛海塔尔爵士，他就像我们所有人的兄长。”  
他笑了一下，只是那笑容太勉强，“那时我们所有人中只有他养了一个情妇，其实我们都觉得，任谁去养情妇，也不会是勒文。”

二十年前的勒文马泰尔听到巴勒斯坦爵士的话一定会举双手双脚赞成。要知道，从多恩前往君临以前他还郑重地对自己的公主姐姐说，“少养男宠，好好担负你的责任。”他姐姐摆摆手说知道了知道了，烦人精。说着便婀娜地走了，丝绸制的白裙子在空中划过好看又性感的弧度。  
勒文站在原地摇摇头，我也会想你的。姐姐。  
他走过绚丽奢靡的宫殿，走上了喧闹的街头。空气里有泥土和烈日的味道。随着小贩的叫卖上隐隐飘来烤孔雀肉的香味。他最后听着熟悉的乡音，伸手摸摸身侧的佩剑。  
那是他即将面对的责任。他从未有过那样强烈的冲动想要就这样飞奔冲去流水花园抱一抱孩子们。可是他不能了。他要出发去君临了。  
下一次回家的时候吧，他这样想到。  
那时候的他从来没有想到会在君临遇到一个人，那个人会成为他秘而不宣的“情妇”，那个人会叫他知道什么是永生难忘的爱欲。  
而那个人，也会要了他的命。  
他再也不可能活着去流水花园抱抱孩子了。

第不知道多少次，林恩科布瑞邀请勒文马泰尔同去“找乐子的地方”……找点乐子。勒文也不知道为什么，自从在树林里第一次见面，这位笑起来有点痞子气质的爵士似乎就对他格外有兴趣，老是要拉着他去这里那里。喝酒赌钱嫖娼。样样不是御林铁卫该干的事。于是他摆摆手寻了一个借口推脱，“你自己去吧，爵士。我…我今晚还有职责要履行。”  
然而林恩科布瑞不是一个可以轻易敷衍的人。他翻了个白眼，“得了吧，今晚当值的是詹姆爵士。”勒文警觉地看他一眼，林恩赶紧夸张地举起双手，“我可没有窥探国王陛下护卫的意思啊。”他神秘兮兮地凑过来，“只不过今天我朝堂上的朋友说，陛下今天的心情似乎格外好。然而陛下的心情从来不会好，除非有弄臣写了什么新的编排西境那位的笑话。可今天似乎没有啊。所以我猜是今天晚上有人可以给他欺负。没想到真是这样。”说完这讨厌的人还露出一点洋洋自得的神情，似乎在为自己缜密精确的逻辑得意。  
这段话有太多应该引起御林铁卫警觉的地方了。这个人肆意评论国王的言行，揣摩国王的心意，言谈中还很有不敬的意思。勒文马泰尔本该严肃地斥责他两句，然后和他划清界线。可是勒文本能地只能说出一句，“你的朋友可真不少啊。”  
说完勒文就后悔了。这算什么，听上去像一个妒妇，像他姐姐那群争风吃醋的男宠，“您的挚爱可真不少啊。”  
想想勒文就觉得尴尬至极，恨不得马上就跑路。偏偏林恩科布瑞还摆出了一副似笑非笑的神情。勒文气得转头就要走，林恩却一把拉住他，他望向勒文深棕色的眼睛，“我说错了。”他的语气那么真挚，“那些人不该称为朋友。勒文。”  
那是他第一次称呼勒文的名字。  
勒文马泰尔被他拉住，该死的家伙凑得太近，呼吸都能触到他的脖子。他的脑海嗡嗡作响，仿佛被奔腾的大海充斥，可其实只有一个没道理的想法：他怎么攥得那么紧呢。  
接下来的事似乎顺理成章，林恩科布瑞吻了上来。那吻里带着很烈的酒气和鲜血的味道。林恩很用力地咬他，似乎鲜血就是他最爱的催情剂。那是一个征服又贪婪的吻。是野兽的吻。勒文从来彬彬有礼，此时痛极了也有些气恼，于是也狠狠地回敬他。他们激烈地纠缠了很久，双手都用力环住彼此，直到双方都有点喘不过气来才停止。林恩科布瑞看着勒文笑了笑，伸手抹去了自己唇边的唾液和血迹。他凑到勒文的耳边，“马泰尔。你知道我住在哪里。”他的语气轻柔无比，但是勒文发誓他听出了你如果不来找我我一定会让你生不如死。他呆在原地，没有同意也没有拒绝，而此时林恩科布瑞已经懒散地提着剑走远了。

他的嘴唇还隐隐作痛，口腔中满是鲜血的味道。  
他们的第一个吻竟这样鲜血淋漓，仿佛是一个不详的征兆。可是他们都是蠢货。都没有理会，一同盲目地栽进了这将会吞噬他们往后余生的情感里。  
他们对彼此的欲望出奇得强烈，勒文从来自诩自控，可是却仍会在每一个有空的日子来到林恩科布瑞住的客栈和他纠缠。他们会面如此频繁以至于他的誓言兄弟都有所怀疑，他们总是欲言又止地看着勒文马泰尔，勒文感觉脖子上被林恩科布瑞亲出的痕迹火辣辣地发烫，又责骂自己是个大蠢货，铁卫的铠甲遮住了暴露的肌肤，是他自己做贼心虚了。这是他有生以来少有的觉得心虚的时候。他从来克尽职责，照顾自己的亲人和子民。  
他变得不像他自己了。这想法令他如此懊恼，却又有点怪异的甜蜜，以至于他的脸上挂起一点神经质的笑。奥斯维尔河安爵士夸张地清清嗓子，巴勒斯坦爵士低着头一言不发，年轻的詹姆兰尼斯特似乎有点茫然的不解，其他兄弟也不和他解释，只是笑嘻嘻地摇摇头，“真幸福啊。真幸福。”  
他们以为我有了一个情妇。勒文在心里绝望地想。

“他们以为你有了一个情妇？”林恩科布瑞故作吃惊地叫道，还造作地摆出被冒犯的神情，勒文怕他真的被冒犯到，刚想安抚他，林恩就解开了衣袍，“试问天底下哪个情妇有我这么大的……？”勒文一把系上他的衣服阻止他大白天遛鸟的无耻行径。同时还得堵上他的嘴，避免他说出一些令他头疼的话。  
他发现了，林恩科布瑞这个人完全没有廉耻之心，根本不在意道德的约束，就像一头纯粹的野兽一样追逐着自己的欲望。  
如此野蛮，又如此自由，令勒文马泰尔着迷。  
勒文生出了奇怪的念头，他想保护林恩科布瑞。不是他的安全，这点倒是根本用不着他。他想保护林恩科布瑞的野性和自由。他想让这个人可以永远随心所欲地活着。  
随心所欲，嘲弄诸神。  
或许这是他一生都无法做到的事，那样疯狂，又那样不羁。可是林恩科布瑞天生就有这样的勇气。勒文马泰尔几乎着迷地看着林恩的侧脸，他伸手抚摸他的胡渣。林恩侧脸看他，神情中带着情欲的余韵，“怎么了，我的爱人（my love)？”  
我的爱人。勒文心想。他叫我他的爱人。  
他闭闭眼，回应道，“没什么，我的爱人。再睡一会，再睡一会我就得去履行我该死的职责了。”勒文鲜少抱怨，更别提诅咒自己的职责，林恩科布瑞却很喜欢他这样的样子，他哈哈大笑，然后和勒文相拥而眠。

三叉戟河畔，勒文马泰尔倒在泥泞的血水里。  
他没想到在这样的场合下林恩科布瑞会再一次那样叫他。“我的爱人。”  
他抬起浑浊的眼睛看向林恩，往日里林恩科布瑞最喜欢他的眼睛直直地看着他。他说那就像多恩的烈日在笼罩他。然后他的眼睛也会变得温柔，几乎和他不相称的温柔。可是这一次林恩科布瑞却冷酷地看着他，几乎要冻伤阳戟城的太阳。勒文几乎在心里呐喊，别这样看我。该死的。但是他有亲王的尊严要维系，他挣扎着起开摆起了进攻的剑势。林恩科布瑞似乎更阴沉了，“你会输的。我会杀了你。”勒文已经不能说出一句话了，他心想：我的爱人。  
我的爱人。  
我们本可以……  
空寂女士刺穿他的铠甲时他正想，我们本可以一起去流水花园看看。  
林恩科布瑞喜欢奢华，他会喜欢那里的殿宇的。  
然而这也不过是最卑微的幻想罢了。

一切结束之后，林恩科布瑞在三叉戟河边呆立了很久，不时有骑士过来恭贺他立下赫赫战功。说来也奇怪，他从小就喜欢逞凶斗恶，争强好胜。可是这一次胜利的滋味竟然是那么痛苦。他想，烈酒，许多的烈酒总会让这些狗屎想法滚蛋。  
那时他不知道，有些东西会终身地跟着一个人，如同旧日的鬼魂那样对他纠缠不休。天空下起了雨，他又立了一会，割下一块染血的白袍藏了起来。接着抹了把脸颊走开了。留下无数的尸体在三叉戟河边被雨水冲刷。 

（完）


End file.
